The Cost of Being a Muntant
by Saya-n-Haji4ever
Summary: Some X-men are taking some time off, but the FOH don't let anyone take a break, especially mutants. RoLo. please R&R!
1. Begging

Begging

"Come on Storm. Why don't you join Jean and me to a girl's night out? It'll be fun," the young Jubilee said as she did a puppy-dog face.

"You know that we are hated by most people and if we go out tonight, it might be dangerous. I suggest you stay home tonight and do something else, watch a movie or something," she answered.

"But I really want to go out, and besides, you need a break from all this work. Come on Storm, they won't know that we're mutants. Please!" she pleaded.

Storm hated the idea of going out seeing how mutants were hated on more day by day, but Jubilee was twenty-one, and like every twenty-one year old in the planet, she wanted to have fun.

She smiled and said,"Alright, alright I will go with you, but I-"

"YES YES!!!!! Thank you, Thank you Storm. You're the best!!!" she hugged her then ran to Jean to tell her the wonderful news.

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret this," she whispered to herself.

She had no idea that something terrible was about to happen.


	2. Do Not Worry

Do not worry

Storm was getting ready to go out with Jubilee and Jean when Wolverine just barged in her room.

"What's this I hear about you-" Logan froze at the beautiful woman standing in front of him. He knew she was pretty, but seeing her with that red cocktail dress he bought her one Christmas gave _beautiful_ a whole new meaning.

"Nice to see you too," she smiled.

He tried to shake his thoughts off his head," What's this I hear about you goin' out t'night? You know how much we're hated by the FOH. What if something happens to you?"

"How sweet, the aggressive Wolverine has a soft spot," she said sarcastically.

He looked at her surprised. There was no doubt, Ororo was the most attractive, amazing person he knew. Hopefully, Jean wasn't reading his mind that very moment because he'd be in trouble.

"I will be fine Logan. Do not worry about me," Ororo told him.

He knew she was safe. She was a strong, smart woman who can definitely take care of herself. He learned that from experience.

"You sure you'll be fine? You don't want me to come with you?" asked Logan.

Ororo smiled at her over-protective friend standing in front of her.

"It is a girls night out, which means ONLY girls, and you are not one of them," she saw how worried he was," You worry too much. I already told you that I'll be fine, Logan, now please do not be concerned about me."

"Easier said than done," he said and he left her room.

Storm just smiled.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at her door. She walked towards it and opened it to see Jubilee standing on the other side.

"You ready Storm?" she asked her.

"Yes, I am ready," she answered.

"Wow, you look nice Storm!" Jean told her.

"Thank you, so do you," she said.

"Enough of this, let's get going," Jubilee said desperately and pulled both of them by the hand.

They were at the door about to leave the mansion when Wolverine shows up.

"So you girls are leaving now?" he asked.

"Yes," Storm told her.

"Well, take care, and if you need anything, I'm here," he told them, but looking at Storm.

"Yes. Now we have to go before it gets any later," Jubilee said.

"Alright then, bye. Have fun," he told them.

"Good-bye," Storm was the only one that answered him.

Wolverine closed the door. He didn't like the idea of three women going out late at night, but knowing them, there was no changing their minds.

Cyclops, also known as Scott, saw how worried Wolverine looked.

"They will be just fine, Wolverine," he told him trying to calm him down.

"I guess you're right," he said and left to the living room. He hoped watching a movie will stop this feeling of unease. It is like he knew that something bad was going to happen.


	3. The Start of a Fight

The Start of a Fight

The women were at the club they were headed to.

"This is it," Jubilee said," this is going to be so much fun!"

"Let's get going then," Jean said and they entered the club.

The first thing they saw was men with "FOH" shirts. There were a lot of them.

Jean and Storm looked at each other worriedly.

'What are we going to do?" Storm asked her telepathically.

'Let's get out of here. Get Jubilee and let's go somewhere else,' she responded, telepathically of course.

Storm tried to get Jubilee, who was dancing like if there was nothing to worry about.

"Come on Jubilee, we have to go," Storm pulled her by the arm.

"Why? We just got here," she said.

Just then, Jean arrived with them and told Jubilee what was going on.

"Come on before it's too late," Jean told them.

They were right at the door when a guy wearing an "FOH" shirt blocked them.

"Where do you think you're going pretty lady?" he asked Jean.

"We have to go. There has been an emergency and we can't stay," she lied.

"That's a shame. I really want you to stay," another guy said, directed to Storm.

"We cannot. We have to go, excuse me?" she asked the guy in front of him, who had his arm blocking the door.

"You're not going anywhere," he smiled and pushed them opposite the door.

"We really need to go," Jean told them worried about what was going to happen.

"No. You're not leaving," he said in assurance.

Just then, a man grabbed Storm from behind and pulled her towards the bar.

Another guy started punching her in the stomach and face. The guy had grabbed her by the arms so she was defenseless.

"Stop it!!!" Jean screamed and tried to run towards her, but was interrupted by another guy who pulled her by the hair.

"OW!! Let me go," she yelled and elbowed him in the stomach. She took advantage of that moment and ran to Storm and tried to help her, but then two guys pushed Jubilee to the ground and started kicking her in the stomach. Jean didn't know if she should help Storm or Jubilee. She thought about it and quickly made a decision.

"I'm sorry Storm," she whispered and headed towards Jubilee.

Storm could see what she did and was happy about her decision. Even though Jubilee was old enough to take care of herself, she didn't have the experience both Jean and Storm had a lot of. Jubilee needed her help, but Storm, she could handle these guys; at least she thought she could.


	4. A Horrible Incident

A Horrible Incident

After she saw that Jean and Jubilee can handle the guys attacking them, Storm decided to fight back.

She kicked the guy in front of her, who was punching her, right in the groin. He collapsed in pain. She tried to do a back-flip so she could be in back of him, but he grabbed her by the neck and hit her in the edge of the bar. She was about to pass out, since she got hit in the head, but then she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She opened her eyes and realized that there was a knife right through her stomach.

"NOOO!!!" Jean screamed and tried to run to her, but a guy stood in front of her, blocking her way.

'Storm, don't give up. Hang in there,' she told her telepathically.

'Do not worry, I will be fine,' she said almost pretending that there wasn't a knife through her abdomen.

Storm fought the guys attacking her with what was left of her strength, but obviously, that wasn't enough. She was about to give up, but then she heard someone.

"Don't give up, Ororo!! Don't let them defeat you!!" Jubilee screamed at her.

Her enthusiasm made Storm snap out and fought back. She elbowed the guy holding her arms and ran away from him, but the guy in front of her stopped her.

"I have a little surprise for you," he whispered to her ear.

_BANG!!_


	5. The End of a Fight

Everyone turned to where that sound came from and they saw a white haired woman with a gunshot to her stomach.

"No," Jean whispered as tears fell down her face.

Storm froze for a second and then looked down to see that she had been shot.

She collapsed in the guy's arms, but he just threw her to the ground.

They guys who were attacking Jean and Jubilee were distracted by the gun-shot, and Jean used that time to run to Storm to try and save her. Jubilee was knocked out.

"Storm, wake up, come on, don't give up," Jean shook her.

There was no answer.

"Storm, please, don't leave us, please," Jean cried out.

Storm gasped for breath and coughed out blood.

"Jean……are……you…….-"she coughed again.

"Don't talk. Hold on, you're going to be fine," she told her and tried contacting Cyclops telepathically.

'Scott, we have a problem.'

'What is it? Are you alright?' he asked her.

'Yes, but Storm isn't. Please hurry!' she told him.

"Storm everything is going to –"she got hit in the back.

The man responsible for that said," Don't you see that you're friend is dying. There's nothing you can do to save her."

Just then, lightning was seen outside the club. Even though Jean was on the verge of passing out, she could see that her friend had some strength left in her.

The "FOH" men looked at Storm stunned.

"That b**** is still alive. Let's get her," one man said and began kicking her on the wounds.

"Storm," Jean said almost whispering. She felt useless.

Another man interrupted Storm's beating.

"Enough of this, I'll handle this," he said and took a gun out, pointing it towards her, "Why don't you just die, mutant."

_BANG!!_


	6. Dying Xman

Storm was shot again.

Jean stood up quickly, but got dizzy. She didn't care and ran to her. Jubilee did the same.

"Storm, open your eyes, don't leave us," Jubilee cried. She felt so guilty for this.

"Storm, you are stronger than this. Don't let this defeat you, you are strong," Jean said crying.

There was no answer.

Soon after, Wolverine and Cyclops walked in. They saw Storm covered in blood.

"What happened?" Cyclops asked Jean.

She couldn't speak. She was crying so much.

"We'll tell you later, but we need to take her to the hospital! Quickly!" Jubilee told them.

"Let's take her to the mansion," Jean said, finally.

They all headed to the mansion.


	7. Saving a Friend

They arrived at the mansion and took Storm to the infirmary as fast as they could.

"What in the world happened here?" the blue-haired Beast asked any of them.

"Never mind that, you need to save her!!" Wolverine told Beast desperately.

"I'll do the best I can," Beast said sadly.

"I'll help you," Jean told him.

"OK," Beast told her.

Everyone left the infirmary following Beast's orders.


	8. The Bad News

Several hours later, Beast opened the door of the infirmary and everyone waiting outside immediately stood up.

"How is she?" Wolverine asked.

"She's dying. The gun shots affected her organs. She has head trauma as well. To be honest, I don't think she'll survive the night," Beast told him.

Jubilee almost fainted.

Everyone started crying, excluding Wolverine. He was trying to calm down.

"There's nothing you can do to save her?" Cyclops asked him with the few hopes he had left.

"No," Beast answered him.

"It's all my fault! I begged her to go with us! She only agreed to go to please me! She warned me it would be dangerous, yet she went with us! If I'd listen to her, she would be……she WOULDN'T BE DYING!" Jubilee cried.

"Don't blame yourself for this! It is not your fault!" Beast told Jubilee trying to calm her down.

Suddenly, the x-men got distracted by the lightning and thunder coming from outside the mansion.


	9. The Surprise

"What is going on here?" Beast asked shocked.

"I think it's………Storm," Wolverine told him, looking at her

They all turned to look at her, so lifeless, yet she was able to cause that.

"She was…able to cause the lightning. That's a good thing, right?" Wolverine asked with hopes that Beast and Jean knew were useless.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean she'll get better. Her wounds were severe, and…. I don't think there's anything that can save her now," Beast told him.

Wolverine turned away so no one would see him cry, especially Jubilee, who was taking this incident so much deeper than anyone else.

Everyone was crying at the news Beast told them, but were distracted by the dying X-man coughing and gasping for breath. Everyone went to her.

"She opened her eyes!"Jubilee said thrilled.


	10. The Last Words

Beast took her pulse.

"Logan……….where…..-"tried saying Storm. She kept running out of breath.

"I'm here," he told her and held her hand.

"I…….need…….talk……….you," she said with difficulty.

"What is it, Ro?" asked Logan.

Storm fixed her eyes on his. He knew what she meant.

"Can you give us a minute?" he asked the X-men as nicely as possible.

"Alright," everyone agreed.

They were all gone.

"What did you want to tell me?" he asked her.

"I………..love…………you," she smiled.

Logan smiled. He was happy to hear those words, but he thought of what Beast said, that she wouldn't last the night, and just made him miserable. The thought of being without her, her, the woman that changed his life forever, the woman that made him smile on the toughest day, was terrible.

"I...love you too," he said holding her hand, "don't leave me."

"You…..." she was trying to catch her breath, "will……….survive…………with……..out……..me."

"No I need you, Ro! I won't function without you. I want you with me, not……….," he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Take……….care……….of………..everyone," were her last words, then her world went black forever.


	11. Goodbye

"Why? WHY?!!!"he cried with all the emotions at once.

The X-men ran inside the infirmary. They began crying for their dead friend, teammate, and so much more.

'I'm sorry, Storm. I didn't mean for this to happen to you. I hope you'll forgive me,' Jubilee thought, and tears fell from her cheeks.

"Rest in Peace," Beast said.

"Good-bye, sister," Jean said. She laughed as she remembered how people always told them that they were like sisters, and that's how they saw each other.

"You were a great leader. You always knew the right thing to do, always protected the others and didn't care about yourself. You were always so selfless. I'm going to miss you. Good-bye Windrider," Cyclops was able to say.

Jean turned to look at Wolverine, waiting for him to say something, but he didn't.

He was dead inside. The only person that gave him a reason to live, a reason to be a better X-man, was now gone and she wouldn't come back. His world was dark; there was no Storm, or Ro, to lighten up his world. He would live in a gloomy cave for the rest of his life. No one could change that.


End file.
